Vulnerable
by xxstarryeyed
Summary: Loki is being kept in a specially-made prison underneath Stark Tower. Over the duration of his imprisonment, Tony Stark and Loki develop a "mutually beneficial arrangement." What happens when Loki develops feelings? Short one-shot, first attempt at angst, so please don't read if you can't handle poorly written angst. LokixTony


Vulnerable

Pairings: Tony/Loki

Summary: Loki is being kept in a specially-made prison underneath Stark Tower. Over the duration of his imprisonment, Tony Stark and Loki develop a "mutually beneficial arrangement." What happens when Loki develops feelings? Short one-shot, first attempt at angst, so please don't read if you can't handle (poorly written) angst.

xxx

Loki awoke to a dimly lit room. His bed was a mess – but why wouldn't it be, when Tony Stark had visited the night before? He turned on his side to reach for Tony's warm, nude body, but was met with the feel of cold sheets instead.

Tony hadn't stayed the night.

Loki inhaled deeply as a pang of disappointment stabbed at his chest. Although, he realized, he shouldn't have expected otherwise. Tony had only stayed the last time because he was too exhausted to return to the top level of Stark Tower.

Loki stared at the ceiling for a few moments before slowly sitting up. Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he looked around the room that had been his prison for nearly a year now.

It was a small room, but more comfortable than he deserved. It contained a bed, desk, and an artificial window. Loki suppressed a smile as he remembered how he came to be in possession of the artificial window. In return for some of Loki's "favors," Tony had developed a device to project a window simulator on the wall of the room. It was truly a masterpiece – the lighting was incredibly realistic. Loki wondered briefly if Tony was mass-producing it for profit now.

After he recovered from an initial wave of slight dizziness from standing up, Loki groggily walked over to the tiny bathroom attached to his room. After splashing water on his face, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was rather disheveled, his lips were a little swollen, and his neck covered in light purple bruises – Tony's fault.

This is how most days started.

Except yesterday.

"_Good morning," Loki murmured, his eyes twinkling mischievously. His hand rested on Tony's chest. _

_Tony only grunted in response, refusing to open his eyes. _

"_I see you are not much of a morning person," Loki commented. Although he'd never admit it, he was glad to have learned something new about the man he was sleeping with. "Though I wouldn't say it's the morning anymore."_

_Tony's eyes shot open as he frantically looked at the clock. It read one o'clock pm. Tony let out a relieved sigh, lifting his hand to cover his eyes as he lay back down. _

"_I've got a meeting with Pepper later," Tony said to explain his previous panic. "In an hour, actually." _

"_An hour is enough time," Loki's voice trailed off as he traced his hand down Tony's chest and under the bed sheets…_

Loki sat at his desk. Besides yesterday morning, his days were quite uneventful. He spent a lot of his time reading books that Thor brought him from Asgard – books related mostly to history and magic. He found the books on magic to be the most entertaining while also the most depressing. He missed being able to use his magic.

As he thought of his magic, he tugged gently on the metal wristband around his left wrist. It had been made by Odin to repress Loki's magical ability. But Loki was clever, and with his abundant free time, he had figured out a way to detach it. He just hadn't found the right time to remove it - and escape.

Or perhaps something was holding him back.

Loki opened up a book and began to read, letting the hours fly by him.

xxx

It soon became dark in his room. That was one feature of the artificial window that Loki especially liked – the projector gave off the appropriate amount of light depending on the time of day. He also knew that the dim lights were usually accompanied by the sound of the lock turning as Tony snuck into the room.

And today was no exception. Loki stood to put his book away as he heard the lock turn.

Moments after the door creaked open, Loki found himself pressed up against the wall. He could feel Tony's hand traveling up his shirt. He seemed to be more rushed than usual.

"Long day?" Loki asked, his lips curling into a smirk.

Tony responded by forcefully pressing his lips against Loki's, effectively silencing him. Loki could taste the scotch on Tony's breath as their tongues moved together.

The two managed to make it to the bed without knocking anything over. As they fell relatively gracefully onto the mattress, Loki realized that this – that Tony – had become the best part of his current life.

Loki normally would have explored this thought more deeply, but he became distracted by the soft sound of Tony's shirt hitting the floor.

xxx

Loki remained reclined in the bed while Tony picked up his shirt. He silently studied the muscles on Tony's back before the cotton fabric hid Tony's flesh from his view. He admired the man – physically and mentally.

"Not going to stay awhile?" Loki's voice was light and teasing, but a small part of him hoped Tony would stay. Tony turned toward him, and Loki could tell he was tempted.

"No, I've got work to do," Tony replied after a moment. "You know, genius stuff. Saving the world. Things like that."

Loki's nonchalant smile hid his disappointment. He nodded his head, accustomed to the response.

After Tony left, Loki's façade of indifference quickly disappeared. He knew it was time he acknowledged the way he felt for Tony. For him, the time he spent with Tony had become more than simply a mutually beneficial arrangement.

Feeling was one of Loki's least favorite things.

When he'd begun his attempted conquest of Midgard, he'd been able to throw away all feeling – except hatred. He was able to shut himself off enough to kill innocents and stab his own brother. He had become mechanical – his actions were purely out of logical obligation. He knew what needed to be done to achieve his goal, and he did it without hesitation – without mercy.

After he'd been captured and locked away to wither underneath Stark Tower, he'd been able to maintain his cold demeanor. But spending so much time alone with only his thoughts, he could almost feel the ice melting from his heart.

And then loneliness had nearly driven him to insanity. He was filled with feeling again. But he only felt regret, guilt, and misery. He missed his home. He missed his brother. He'd begun to quickly spiral into depression.

Until Tony, for some unspecified reason, took interest in him – or his body. At first, Loki didn't care which. But now…

Now he hoped there was something more.

xxx

Loki knew he was taking a risk. But Tony was always kind to him – and why else would he be, if he did not return Loki's feelings?

Tony was even holding him now, after an intense – and passionate? – session. Loki could hear the slight whirring of the arc reactor in Tony's chest. He wondered if humans could hear it too.

"Tony," Loki began, hoping that his voice wasn't shaking. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. "I suppose I should let you know that I care for you."

He held his breath. Tony didn't say anything, but Loki noticed that Tony's muscles stiffened. And then Tony sat up and looked at Loki with skeptical eyes.

"That wasn't part of the arrangement," Tony said coldly. He stood up to retrieve his clothing.

Loki's heart crumbled when Tony locked the door as he left.

xxx

Tony took another sip of his scotch. He was still inwardly reeling from shock. He hadn't known that Loki was even capable of those kinds of emotions. He'd never shown signs of humanity or compassion before – so to care for another? It hadn't seemed plausible.

His jaw clenched as he remembered his response. He kept envisioning the look in Loki's eyes when he rejected him. It was the first time he'd ever seen Loki look vulnerable.

"Damn it," Tony muttered as he finished his drink. "God damn it, Loki."

He knew he should go back. He knew he needed to take back what he said.

He set his cup down on the bar and hurried downstairs.

"Loki, look," Tony started as he swung the door open quickly. "I didn't really mean it. It just took me a moment to react-"

Tony looked around the room, bewildered. Loki wasn't there.

But he did notice that the bed was neatly made. The books were carefully stacked. And a metal wristband sat on the center of the desk.


End file.
